


About cakes and balloons

by emilia_kaisa



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Balloons, Birthday, Cake, Counting Stars, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Feels, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Not Beta Read, Ravi Is Adorable, did i mention stars?, don't talk to me about the title, i blame james bay, i like tagging, it's funny, it's me again, liv is chatty, no blaine again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to survive a birthday party when you're dead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	About cakes and balloons

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again! Sorry for that, guys, really.  
> Oh, forgive me my poor writnig skills and grammar mistakes.  
> I blame James Bay and his cover of 'FourFiveSeconds'.

 

When Liv entered the morgue she looked really pissed off. Like she wanted to kill somebody. Which was pretty possible if you considered the fact that she was a zombie.

‘Whoa’ Ravi raised his hands and took a step back. ‘I didn’t do anything, I’m innocent! Ok, maybe I’ve read one of your girly magazines... but I didn’t solve your crossword. It’s a progress, right?'

Liv didn’t say a word. She just sat on a chair, letting a quiet sigh.

She looked so tired and... sad.

‘Hey’ Ravi said softly, moving closer ‘What happened?’

‘Nothing’ Liv mumbled, looking at her hands.

‘Right’ Ravi said slowly. ‘That’s why you look like you want to murder somebody and make a smoothie from his brain.’

Liv snorted.

‘It’s just... it’s stupid’.

‘What?’

‘The party...”

‘What party?’ asked Ravi, feeling completely lost.

Suddenly Liv started talking really quickly, like she was afraid that he wouldn’t listen to her.

‘I used to love that surprise parties, you know? I always pretended that I hadn't seen them coming... But now I’m just scared. And what’s the point of a birthday party when you’re dead?’

Liv raised her head and looked at Ravi; he was just staring at her. To be honest, he looked a little bit shocked.

‘Today’s your birthday?’ he asked quietly. He couldn’t find anything else to say.

Liv nodded. ‘It’s just so hard, being around them. They don’t understand the person that I’ve become; they don’t know me anymore and I don’t blame them. But I know that after work I’ll have bunch of people in my house, people I care about, and I know that it’ll be so hard to pretend that everything’s okay.’

They stood in silence for a little while and Liv was grateful for that. She didn’t want to hear some cliche about everything being fine.

‘If you want I can go with you’ Ravi said suddenly ‘You know, as your moral support.’

Liv smiled a little.

‘Would you do that for me?’

‘I’m just counting for a cake.’

Liv laughed. Suddenly she was feeling a lot better.

‘Speaking of food...’ Ravi moved to the body lying on the table. ‘Mary Stroke, 20 years old, car accident. Sure not a sociopath so her brain won’t destroy your birthday party.’

‘You’re very excited about this, aren’t you?’

‘I just really love a good cake.’

 

 

 

 

 

‘I think it’s gonna be so much fun!’ said Liv enthusiasticallywhen they were leaving the morgue. ‘I mean, a lot of people, and food, and good music. And balloons! I love balloons!’

Ravi sighed.

‘It seems that Mary was a pretty chatty girl.’

‘Why do you think so?’ asked Liv with honest curiosity in her voice.

‘Because you’ve been talking without any break since you ate her brain.’

‘What? No, I’m not talking too mu... Oh my God, did you see that dress? I need to have it, it would look so great with...’

 

 

 

 

 ‘SURPRISE!!!!’

The room was filled with people. With people and balloons. A dozens of balloons.

‘You’re amazing, guys!’ Liv laughed ‘I don’t know what to say.’

‘Happy birthday, honey.’ said Liv’s mother, kissing her cheek. ‘Oh, I see you brouhgt somebody.”

‘Yes.’ Liv said cheerfully ’ Mom, this is Ravi.’

‘Oh right! You’re her boss, aren’t you?’ Liv's mother smiled friendly.

‘I consider myself as a friend.’ said Ravi.

Liv smiled and it was a beautiful, honest smile and Ravi thought that it was one of the most georgeous things he’ve ever seen.

 

 

 

 

The party was getting really loud, so Ravi sneaked out to the garden. It was dark outside, but the stars were shining bright. Ravi sat on the bench and started counting the stars; that was one of his favourite ways to relax.

‘Hey’

Ravi turned around and saw Liv. She had a small plate in her hand.

‘This is for you’ she said, giving him a plate with a piece of cake.

Ravi smiled ‘Thank you.’

Liv grinned and sat next to him.

‘So, how do you like your party?’ Ravi asked.

She laughed.

‘It’s awesome! Mary’s brain is really helping me out. You’re right, she was very chatty. I literally can’t stop talking! Everybody seems to like that. Perhaps because now I’m acting more like my old self.’

Ravi didn’t really know how to answer that, but before he could say anything Liv started talking again.

‘But there’s a catch, of course. Mary was probably the most honest person in the world, because I just told Betty that she looked fat in her new dress. I wouldn’t do that, but Mary on the other hand... Yes, and it explanins why I want to tell you that you look absolutely adorable right know.’

Ravi choked up and looked a her with astonishment.

‘Well... thank you, I guess...’ he uttered.

Liv grinned widely ‘Tomorrow I will probably deny that I said something like that. But now... I’m really happy that you’re here.’

 

She raised her head and looked at the sky.

‘Look, how many stars...’

Ravi just nodded.

Liv looked at him carefully and touched his hand. His palm was warm and it felt nice against her cold skin.

‘Let’s count them.’ Liv whispered.

Ravi gently squeezed her hand and glanced at the stars; they looked the same as before, but Ravi knew that something has changed.

But he didn’t want to think about it at this moment; there was no time for that because they had to count all of the stars.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Love you all :)


End file.
